Harry Potter and This really long title and story
by Lonelygurl12
Summary: OK, three girls and 3 guys come to hoqwarts and with them they might bring an alliance between two houses (you know them!) and Harry has a new crush, please R&R rating for later chapters I guess


Authors Note: Sigh, I own nothing in this story created by J.K. Rowling, though I wish I did!  
  
Summary: Like my last fic, which will be finished soon, I am unable to write it anymore until further notice, a few girls and guys come to Hogwarts from America, from Seattle washington, and they bring a whole lot off stuff with them, such as allies between houses (you know the two) and more!!!  
  
New Characters:  
  
Jessica Morton: 16 is an authorized Animgus expert at Transfiguration (obviously)  
  
Chelsie Jones: 15 8/12 lead singer in their local band in Seattle, expert at potions  
  
Molly Black: 16 1/12 is a Metamorphagus, expert duelist (and related to Sirius)  
  
Marcus Dae: 16, has Seer blood and is excellent at Divination  
  
Brian Dae:, 15 11/12 ,is Marcus's twin brother, has Seer blood too  
  
Kyle Miller: 16 Best friend to both Dae twins, expert at math  
  
And of course the original characters fom the best book we all know and love!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry sat gloomily on his bed in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, while he waited for Mrs. Weasley, to arrive to take them to Kings Cross station for his 6th and second to last year at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. His faithful owl, Hedwig, perched on top of his dresser next to a portrait of a past Headmaster of Hogwarts, Phineas, whatever, due to shear boredom, he could not remember the name. He didn't care anymore. Ever since his godfather. Sirius Black had fallen behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries, Harry felt empty, and it seemed as if his feelings had left him, he was a shell, a shell with no thoughts, or cares. As if a dementor had sucked his very soul from his depressed body. But all that was about to change, once he dragged his feet downstairs...  
  
"Harry dear, could you get down here, we have to leave for the train!"  
  
"Coming Mrs. Weasley!" Harry hurriedly grabbed his trunk and managed to coax his owl into her cage in less than a minute. There was a loud POP and his best friend Ron's older brothers Fred and George Weasley, Apparated into his room.  
  
"Hurry up Harry, Mum has a surprise downstairs!" said George  
  
"You're going to love it!" said Fred anxiously.  
  
"Here, let us help you with this."  
  
The twins each grabbed the trunk and with another POP they were gone. With the thought of a surprise running through his head, he lunged for the door and dashed down stairs. There, stood Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred. George (still carrying the trunk), and Bill, Weasley. Harry could not see anything new, until he head the door creak open behind him. He whirled around and saw 3 girls he didn't know. Mrs. Weasley smiled and introduced them.  
  
"Harry, I would like you to meet, Jessica Morton, Chelsie Jones, and Molly Black."  
  
Harry stared wit bewilderment in his eyes at Molly Black. "You wouldn't by any chance be related to-"  
  
"Sirius? Yeah, I am, he was my dad's brother, whats it to ya?" With that she grew a pained look on her face and sprouted greasy blonde hair that stuck to her cheeks, a turned up nose, and angry eyes and said : "Now that was innapropiate language, go to your room!" Apparently, she was imitating an adult the 3 girls knew, because the other two girls broke out into hysteric laughter.  
  
"Wow! You're a Metamorphagus too?" Tonks cried.  
  
"Yep, and that was my housekeeper, Ms. Court I did a second ago."  
  
Molly, who was the same height as Harry, had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and had a habit of smirking a lot. Jessica, had long brown hair in a pony-tail and had gray eyes and was around Hermione's height. And Chelsie, was as tall as Ron, which was amazing because she was the youngest of the three, had short blonde hair and had hazel eyes.  
  
Harry was about to ask Jessica something when she disappeared. Harry was now facing a fully grown cheetah. "AAAHHH!!!!!" he screamed, and a second later he was facing Jessica again, who was cackiling with laughter. "You should-have-seen-your-face!" she gasped between laughs. Harry feeling sheepish, grabbed his things and left, the others quickly following.  
  
On the train-----------------  
  
They had just boarded the train when things got a little better or a little worse, Harry couldn't tell. Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefects compartment for instructions so Harry was left alone with Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Jessica, Chelsie, and Molly. To Harry, Molly didn't seem so bad. She was just a little, well, snobbish.  
  
Just then the compartment door flew open and in walked three boys Harry had never met before walked in.  
  
"MARCUS!" cried Jessica.  
  
"BRIAN!" screeched Chelsie.  
  
"OH MY GOD KYLE!" screamed Molly.  
  
"We all missed you guys so much!" said all three girls together throwing their arms around each .  
  
"Same here," said the boy who Harry guessed was Brian.  
  
"Harry, these are the guys who are in our band, Marcus is the drummer, both Kyle and Brian play guitar, Jessica plays the keyboard, and Molly and me sing!" explained Chelsie. "They're our best guyfriends."  
  
"Even though we want to be their boyfriends," added Marcus jokingly.  
  
Just then, Hermione walked in and her mouth dropped when she saw the three boys, they all turned to her and smiled. Hermione blushed tomato red and asked who they were.  
  
"I'm Marcus."  
  
"I'm Brian."  
  
"And I'm Kyle."  
  
"We're new exchange students like the girls."  
  
"And we could use a guide when we're at Hogwarts."  
  
"YOU GUYS!" said the three girls.  
  
"Literally. We're as dumb as Ms. Court!"  
  
"Well.... Ok" agreed Hermione, but I'll have to talk to your Head of House first, did it say in your letters what house you were in?"  
  
"Yeah, it said that Marcus and Brian are in Ravenclaw, apparently that's for smart people, because they are pretty smart, and I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
"Hey Kyle, Chelsie and me are in Gryffindor, and Jessica is in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Cool, so wil you show us around?"  
  
"Oh all right. Meet me infrotn of the Great Hall tomorrow after breakfast."  
  
"Ok."  
  
When they sat down they finally noticed Ron in the door way, pale as sheet, with jealousy in his eyes, sat down and sulked as the trained roled along the track to Hogwarts. 


End file.
